


Please Don't Touch Me

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Family Fluff, Harassment, Humor, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Harassment, i promise this ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Anticipation is sublimeAnd although you might think I'mA teasePlease don't touch me





	Please Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverBeenSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane/gifts).



> It's the last of my Dream Daddy requests! Hurray!  
> This took me so long to start on and fulfill that when I mentioned it to NeverBeenSane, she had actually forgotten that she requested this. XP
> 
> But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy this.  
> As always, I don't have a beta and I'm also half awake right now, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> And remember that sexual harassment is wrong, kids. Don't do it.
> 
> You can learn more about Ray [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/164064745621/name-ray-castillo-basically-the-main-dadsona-in)! :]

“Dad, can we can get milkshakes?”

“Yes, Hazel.”

“Dad, can we get extra fries?”

“Yes, Briar.”

“Dad, can we get a rapping pony?”

“Ye-No, Amanda!”

Ray looked up in shock from his menu as her question finally registered in his mind. It took another moment for him to register that Craig and their daughters were now all laughing at his slip up. Even River, who was seated in her high chair, was joining in with everyone else’s laughter, which made Ray shake his head, chuckling. He turned his gaze towards Amanda who was clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh. He sent her a mock glare and shook his head disapprovingly.

Amanda merely shrugged at this. “It was worth a shot.”

“I would’ve said yes.”

Ray turned to Craig, who was seated next to him in the diner booth. His best friend and boyfriend gave him an innocent smile and Ray directed the same glare from earlier towards him.

“Don’t encourage her.”

Craig continued to smile at him. He then leaned over and placed a small kiss on Ray’s cheek, causing him to return a smile of his own, cheeks going red at the sign of affection. The couple stared at each other lovingly, momentarily lost in each other, until they heard the tell-tale sign of their daughters pretending to gag.

“Gross,” said the twins.

“Agreed,” nodded Amanda.

Turning back to the girls, the couple shook their heads before scanning the menu once again, trying to figure out what they wanted. A cheerful waitress came and stopped by their table with a perpetual smile on her face.

“Hi there! I’m Nicole and I’ll be serving you today. Can I get you all started with something to drink?”

“Can I get a chocolate milkshake?” Briar asked.

“A strawberry milkshake for me, please!” added Hazel.

“Make it a cookies and cream one for me, please,” said Amanda.

“Just water is fine,” nodded Ray.

Nicole nodded at this as she wrote down their orders. She then turned to Craig, biting the tip of the pen. She had a peculiar glint in her eyes, which caused Ray and Craig to share a knowing look.

Oh no. Here they go again.

“And what about you, handsome?” asked Nicole.

“Uh, water is good for me too.” Craig awkwardly looked away at her remark. Ray felt uncomfortable about the comment as well, but neither of them said anything about it, only sharing the same look as earlier.

“Great! I’ll get those right out for you.”

Nicole patted Craig’s arm as she said this. Her hand lingered for a few seconds too long before she went off to go get their drinks. Craig slide a bit closer to Ray, seeking a bit of comfort. Ray immediately held his hand beneath the table, rubbing circles with his thumb. Across from them, Amanda frowned at this, which mirrored the twins’ expressions as well. Ray and Craig made no move to comment on this, but it was clear that they were all not happy with the waitress’s actions either.

“Dad, what the heck?” hissed Amanda. She glanced in the direction of where Nicole had walked off to before turning back to them. “That was totally not cool. Why didn’t either of you say anything?”

“Amanda, it happens all of the time,” shrugged Ray. “We’ve kinda...gotten used to it.”

Craig nodded. “Yeah. It happens all the time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it?” asked Hazel. “Dad, we could all see you didn’t like it. You should’ve said something.”

“Yeah, dad,” added Briar. “You both taught us to speak up about this sort of thing, so why didn’t you?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, girls,” said Ray. “Most people don’t realize that we’re together, so Craig gets flirted with a lot. It’s just a misunderstanding. Nothing big.”

“But, dad-”

“Girls, it’s fine,” interjected Craig. “It’s just what happens and later on, we’ll clear it all up. It’s just how it is. Don’t worry. Okay?”

The girls all huffed at this, but begrudgingly nodded. Craig and Ray gave them small smiles, knowing that they were still unhappy about all of this, but hoping that they would understand.

The two of them have been together for some time now and things like this were pretty commonplace. With his muscles and charming smile, Craig often got a lot of attention and numbers, and his friendly nature only added to this. Compared to Ray’s Dad Bod, the difference between the two often led people to believe that they were merely friends, especially since PDA was still something they were trying to get used to. This led to a variety of awkward flirting situations, but it was usually without ill intent. Once Craig and Ray explained that they were together, the person would apologize and they’d have a bit of a laugh about it before everyone carried on with their day. It was not so much that they no longer cared about the flirting, but rather, the couple knew that it came from misunderstandings rather than someone intentionally harassing Craig.

Nicole soon returned with their drinks in hand. She was still smiling brightly as she carried the tray with them on her shoulder.

“Alrighty! Here’s your chocolate shake,” said Nicole as she set the glass down.

“Thank you,” said Briar, reaching for it.

“Strawberry for you.” She set the next glass in front of Hazel.

“Thanks you.”

“Cookies and cream,” Nicole mumbled before setting the last shake down.

“Thanks.”

“And water for everyone too.”

She set down the remaining glasses on the table. Ray and Craig nodded their thanks at this. Nicole then pulled out her notepad to take the rest of their orders. All of them quickly gave their orders, making sure to get an extra basket of fries for Briar. Nicole quickly wrote them all down. Once done, she then crouched down next to River and gave her a little wave.

“And what about this cutie? Do you want anything, sweetie?”

River stared at her curiously before turning to look towards her dad. Nicole giggled and stood up fully, directing her attention towards Craig and giving him a smile.

“Uh,” stuttered Craig. “She’s fine. She’s just gonna...share with me, so yeah.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get your orders in for you.”

Like earlier, Nicole patted Craig’s arm again. This time, she gave a slight squeeze as she turned to walk away and Craig forced himself to give her an awkward smile.

Once she was out of sight, Craig leaned in closer to Ray. He turned to face him and Ray gave him a reassuring smile, raising their connected hands so he could place a supportive kiss on his knuckles. Craig sighed in relief and nodded, understanding Ray’s silent words. He turned to look at the girls and they held the same uncomfortable and unhappy expression from before.

“Dad-”

“It’s fine, girls,” interrupted Craig. “It’s fine. Really.”

The girls all huffed again, but remained silent. Ray and Craig watched as the three of them had a silent conversation and hoped that they weren’t planning anything.

Craig heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Nicole heading towards them again. In her hands, she held some crayons and a children’s activity sheet.

“I thought I’d bring these for this cutie pie.”

She set the crayons and paper down in front of River.

“Thank you,” said Craig. “River loves coloring, doesn’t she?”

He turned to look at his daughter. River immediately grabbed for one the crayons and stared at it curiously. She then started smashing it against the paper in an attempt to finish the maze. She giggled happily and turned to Craig, holding up the crayon for him to see.

“Bloo!” River exclaimed.

“Yeah,” chuckled Craig. “You’re doing so good, River.”

River giggled more and returned to her drawing. Her laughter and joy were infectious making everyone else laugh too. After a moment, they realized that Nicole was still standing around.

“Your kids are so cute,” remarked Nicole after her laughter had died down. The comment could have easily been directed to Ray as well, but her attention was firmly on Craig. “It’s nice seeing fathers out with their children.”

“Oh,” said Craig. “Thank you.”

He nodded, hoping that would be the end of the conversation, but Nicole remained standing there, staring at him.

“You know, some people tend to be put off by kids, but I don’t mind. I love them!”

Nicole smiled and placed her hand on Craig’s arm again. Not wanting to be rude, Craig carefully shifted, so that her hand was off of him. All three girls across from were frowning once again and this time, Ray joined in as well.

“Good to know…”

“You know,” continued Nicole, “it must be hard being a single father, having to work and take care of your kids and everything.”

“It can be, but luckily, I have a lot of help.”

Nicole giggled and leaned in closer.

“That’s good to hear. Hey! I have a friend who’s a babysitter. I’m sure she’d be happy to look after this cutie, if you ever wanted to go on a _date_.”

She gestured to River, who looked up. River had stopped her coloring and was now staring at Nicole curiously.

“That’s fine,” said Craig. “I’ve got a babysitter and I’ve got my partner to help me out as well.”

Craig wrapped an arm around Ray and pulled in him close, smiling. Ray blushed at the openly public display of affection, but gave a smile and a small wave.

“Your partner! Wow!” exclaimed Nicole.

Craig and Ray nodded, turning to smile at each other. Like they had assumed, it was all a misunderstanding. Nicole would apologize and things would be alright. Easy. Done.

Nope.

“So how long have you two been working out together?” asked Nicole. “I could use some help at the gym.” She reached out to squeeze Craig’s arm again. “I could use a few tips with my form.”

“Uhh…” stuttered Craig. “Me and my _boyfriend_ have pretty much been together since college. I, uh, I’m not really good at the whole training thing, but I can recommend a personal trainer for you.”

“Oh! Boyfriend?” exclaimed Nicole.

They nodded. Now, she gets it.

“It’s so good to see guys who are confident in their sexualities and friendship, and not worried about people calling them gay.”

“That’s not what I-”

“And it’s so nice to see guys who are openly affectionate too! And-”

“Okay,” interrupted Amanda. “That’s it. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Amanda,” said Ray. He gave her a stern look. “Please don’t-”

“Look,” continued Amanda calmly, ignoring her dad. She directed her stare towards Nicole, who was confused about what was happening. “You probably didn’t mean to and you seem nice and everything, but my dad _s_ are feeling kinda uncomfortable right now and are too nice to say anything. So could you stop with the flirting?”

“Dads?”

“Yeah. Dads. As in they’re together. That’s why he said boyfriends.”

“Oh…” whispered Nicole. She stared wide-eyed at Amanda, slowly letting the words sink in. She turned to look at Briar and Hazel, who were nodding. She then turned to look at Ray and Craig, arms still wrapped around each other.. They gave her small smiles and shrugged.

“Sorry,” said Craig. “We didn’t want to be rude, but yeah…”

“No, no,” she said. “I, uh, I gotta go...check on your food.”

Nicole quickly ran off to the kitchen. Craig looked towards Ray and the two shared a look. They turned to look at Amanda, who was frowning slightly, arms crossed.

“I have no regrets.”

“Amanda,” said Ray.

“What? She was making you guys uncomfortable,” continued Amanda. “She was making all of us comfortable. She didn’t pick up on what you guys were saying either.”

“I know, Amanda. I know,” said Ray. “That doesn’t mean I don’t feel kind of bad about it.”

“But she’s right,” Craig said. He turned to look at Ray. “We should’ve said something. _I_ should’ve said something. None of us were comfortable. We have no reason to feel bad.”

Ray thought for a moment before sighing. He nodded to both his partner and his daughter in understanding. They all fell silent as they waited for their food.

Nicole returned later on, plates in hand. Everyone was silent as she set them all down in front of them. Once done, Nicole remained standing near their table, fiddling with her apron. They all waited patiently, knowing she had something to say.

“I’m so sorry about earlier,” said Nicole. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that.”

“It’s alright,” Craig said. “We know that you didn’t intend to be rude.”

“No, it was wrong of me,” interrupted Nicole. “It doesn’t matter if I intended to or not. I should’ve picked up on the fact that you were uncomfortable and I shouldn’t have ignored what you were telling me. I shouldn’t have done any of that. There’s no one to blame, but me.” Nicole nodded, letting the words sink in. She gestured to the food on the table. “Don’t worry about your shakes. They’re on the house. It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh no. You don’t have to do that.”

“Please. I insist.”

Craig and Ray were both about to argue against this, knowing that Nicole already understood and apologized for her actions, but they were cut off by someone else.

“If she insists,” Briar chimed in, “does that mean I can get another milkshake?”

“Oh! If Briar is getting another shake, can I get one too, dad?” asked Hazel.

“Briar! Hazel!” scolded Craig.

But the action was needed to break the tension at the table, causing everyone to laugh. Even River was joining in as well, clapping her little hands together. Nothing more was said between the two parties, but it was clear that there was no more issues between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> It would mean a lot to me if you could comment and/or kudos. If you can't think of something to say, feel free to just keysmash or say you want to leave another kudos. I don't care. I'm appreciative of all of your comments!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
